


Something Blue

by echronus



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echronus/pseuds/echronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris失去焦距的雙眼噙著自然分泌的淚液，泳池深處形容的便是如此。這是Zach最鍾愛的景色，他可以連續看上幾小時移不開眼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> 派派生日賀文！第一次嘗試燉肉，希望沒太難吃XD 感謝親愛的果醬賜名！

  


這是個溫暖寧靜的午後，Zach坐在自家客廳的地上逗弄著Harold，就連Harold到處撲騰的聲響都沒破壞這安寧的氛圍。盤腿坐在沙發上的Chris放在膝上的書停留在同一頁已經超過十分鐘，他出神地望著眼前的景象。而坐在地上的Zach並沒察覺到Chris的異狀，專心甩著逗貓棒不讓Harold抓到。

 

「欸。」Chris眼神無焦點地望著前方，有些遲疑地開口。

 

「嗯？」Zach沒有回頭隨口應著。Harold好像玩累了，仰躺著讓Zach搔牠的肚子。

 

「你是什麼時候發現你愛上我的？」口氣平淡地像是在討論天氣而已。

 

Zach這才轉過頭看Chris，臉上的表情有些吃驚。「怎麼突然問這個？」

 

「就是突然想知道。」Chris收回目光謹慎地瞥了眼Zach，聳聳肩。

 

但Zach能讀懂Chris的肢體語言中所有細微的變化——身體微向前傾，雙腳也放下來踩在地上——Chris不在乎的神情是裝出來的，於是Zach轉身向Chris挪近了點坐到他的雙腳邊。

 

而Harold見Zach沒打算繼續跟他玩了，站起身伸懶腰後也慢慢走到Chris腳邊躺下，蜷起身閉上眼。Chris對於Harold的主動接近總是很開心，忍不住伸腳揉弄牠的肚子，並在Harold開始感到不悅前打住。牠沒睜眼只是發出一陣呼嚕聲，用頰邊蹭了Chris的腳幾下。Chris想起一開始並不待見他的Harold現在會跟他撒嬌，目光不禁柔和許多。

 

「大概是當你成為Harold第三個喜歡的人類的時候。」

 

幾乎忘了自己適才沒頭沒腦丟出問題的Chris聽見Zach的回答後，轉頭瞇細了眼盯著Zach。

 

Zach見Chris終於捨得把注意力轉到他身上後才勾起嘴角說：「開玩笑的。」頓了會又道：「但這也是事實。」Chris只是哼哼了兩聲作為回應。

 

「好吧，讓我想想。」Zach捧著Chris的雙手靠在他自己的膝蓋上，而Chris對這稍嫌浪漫的姿勢感到有點彆扭，視線四處飄來飄去，看哪都不自在。他已經開始後悔問了這個問題，但即使如此他並沒把手抽回來。

 

Zach微笑地看Chris東瞄西瞟地就是不看他。「那一年到柏林宣傳，我在台上看著你朝我走過來。當下我有種錯覺——我彷彿站在聖壇前， _而你從紅毯的另一端朝我走來，笑得幸福洋溢_ ——而你走進我張開的懷抱中時， _就是這個人了，我只想要他，我想跟他走一輩子 。_ 這樣的念頭就自然浮現了。」

 

Chris聽完這才雙頰紅通通地低頭看著Zach，喃喃地道：「那麼久以前……你為什麼當時不讓我知道？」

 

Zach輕輕捏著Chris的手掌，「我不想嚇到你，我知道你也感受到了我們之間的關係早已超過友誼太多。但當時我不覺得你已經準備好接受這個，這必須要你自己想通才行。」Zach賊笑了下，「但是我一直在你身邊有意無意地做心理暗算是加快了進展吧。」

 

Chris回捏了下後，手指慢慢摳著Zach的掌心。「我跟你在一起的時候一直很開心，不管是當朋友時還是變成情人之候。沒有幾個人讓能我在他們的面前放鬆地做我自己而不需要維持我那些演示給外界看的形象。」

 

Chris突然抓起Zach的領子，他沒使什麼力，但足以夠讓Zach理解他的意圖。Zach配合Chris的動作跪起身，抬頭迎向Chris落下的唇。不過預期的吻沒有發生，Zach疑惑地睜開眼。Chris的唇幾貼著他的，勾起了大大的微笑。Zach問：「怎麼了？」

 

Chris沒回答問題，只是自顧自地說著：「那天，我們在倫敦飛往柏林的班機上。」

 

Zach立刻知道Chris指的是哪天，就是Zach意識到自己愛上Chris的前一天。

 

「你一手拿著書看一手環住我的肩膀讓我靠在你肩頭上睡覺，中途我突然醒來而你沒發現。我的視線落到你的嘴唇上，忽然我有個衝動很想知道那兩片薄唇吻起來是什麼感覺。這念頭冒出來的第一時間我嚇了一跳，在此之前我從來沒從性的角度想過你。好吧，可能曾經有過一兩次念頭，但都不是認真的。」Chris的唇輕碰了Zach的一下就又馬上退開，Zach很想知道Chris到底想說什麼，所以並沒有追上去繼續吻。

 

「但隨即我發現我對此並不牴觸，這對我來說是全新的體驗。我感受著你輻射出來的體溫，想著你的裸體是什麼樣子，發現我對此也沒問題。所以不禁開始想像著跟你做愛會是什麼感覺；你的老二在我體內會是什麼感覺。然後我才發現，我一直想要這個——我一直 _渴望_ 這個。」

 

Zach震驚地瞪大了眼，他張口欲言，但Chris沒給他機會。「我一直都愛著你但不自知，因為跟你的相處太容易。不像以前每段關係需要費盡心力去經營，所以——」

 

Zach終究還是打斷了Chris，左手勾著他的脖子，仰頭吞下他的驚呼。Zach的舌尖急切地追著Chris的，將之卷進自己的嘴裡。Chris柔順地任Zach吸吮他的舌頭、啃咬他的下唇；但又時不時稍微奪回主導權，以Zach喜歡的方式回吻他。

 

直到兩人不得不分開汲取新鮮空氣以免缺氧，兩人貼著彼此的唇喘著氣。Chris開心地笑著，但Zach捧住Chris的臉不住地落下輕吻邊喃喃道：「你為什麼不說，我們浪費了如此多本可以在一起的時間，我們認識了十幾年卻只在一起一年多。」Zach忽然停下來深深望進Chris的眼底，那總是會讓他迷失其中的蔚藍深海。

 

「我不想等了。」

 

原本被吻得飄飄然的Chris像是剛剛才回過神，「嗯？等什麼？」

 

Zach沒回答，只是右手伸進Chris屁股旁的沙發扶手和座墊中間的縫隙摸索著。

 

Chris疑惑地瞪著Zach，剛好好的親熱到一半突然停下來，Chris有點不滿。「你在找什麼，不能做完再找嗎？」

 

但Chris隨即看見了Zach拿出來的東西，他倒抽了一大口氣。「噢，Zach， _噢！_ 」他雙手捂著嘴不敢置信地看著Zach手上的小盒子。「我的天啊，Zach！」

 

看到Chris這樣的反應，Zach笑得開懷。Chris有些激動地想站起身，Zach按住Chris的大腿示意他繼續坐著，拉過Chris的手把戒盒放在他手裡。Chris微微顫抖的手打開那個霧銀色的小盒子，裡面是兩枚樣式簡潔的鉑金戒，但其中一枚鑲了一顆海藍寶。

 

Zach拿起那枚戒指舉到了與Chris齊眉的高度。「這枚是我特別定製的，我在一大堆的裸石裡挑了很久才挑到這顆和你眼睛一樣顏色的，但它在實物之前依舊相形失色。」

 

「我已經聽夠你對我眼睛的讚美了，只差沒寫首詩給我了。」Chris打趣道，雖然他臉上的紅潮現已無法自抑地蔓延到頸部。

 

Zach以單膝跪在Chris跟前，依舊舉著那枚戒指。Chris即使已經可以預料到接下來Zach要說的話，依舊不免俗地捂嘴屏息。

 

「Christopher Whitelaw Pine，我的心我的靈魂全屬於你，我是否有這個榮幸懇求你與我分享你餘生所有日子？」

 

「Oh! Zach, yes yes yes！」Chris伸手摟住Zach的後頸，全身從沙發上撲向地上的Zach。他沒預料到Chris的這個反應，急忙摟住Chris的腰穩住他的衝勢，但仍被他撞得兩人在地上滾做一團，幸好地上鋪的是柔軟的羊毛地毯。而淺寐的Harold被他們兩人突如其來的大動作嚇得一溜煙地跑到廚房去了。

 

Chris全身的重量都壓在Zach身上，他的舌尖麻亂無章地舔著Zach的唇。Zach立刻張口歡迎，而被喜悅沖昏頭的Chris已無心思好好地吻。Zach的手捧住Chris的後腦勺往自己壓，想奪回這個吻的主導權，但Chris的雙手抵住Zach的胸，硬是把自己從Zach糾纏不休的唇舌中退開。而手指還埋在Chris後腦蓬鬆的頭髮裡的Zach沒察覺Chris的意圖，抬頭追著Chris的唇不住啄吻著。

 

Chris用了點力氣拍著Zach的胸膛想讓他稍停。「Zach！操我，我想要我的未婚夫操我。」

 

Zach蹙眉，半心半意地瞪了眼Chris。他沒好氣地道：「不然你以為我在幹嘛？你打斷了我們訂婚後的第一次性愛。」

 

Chris撅著嘴坐起身，「我想試試看說『未婚夫』這三個字的感覺。」

 

Zach以手肘撐起身，露齒而笑道：「遵命，Mrs Quinto。請讓我先去為我們取潤滑劑來。」

 

而Chris臉上半因喜悅半因羞澀的潮紅更加紅得簡直要滴出血，他搥了Zach肩膀一拳。「誰說我要跟你姓了？我還是Mr Pine！」

 

「是是，Mr Pine-Quinto，你的未婚夫現在想操你。請允許我。」Zach邊說道邊想起身，Chris配合著他的動作，屁股扭著從Zach的胯部移到大腿上，兩人在他們的勃起相摩擦的瞬間同時發出了聲呻吟。坐直身的Zach雙手托住Chris的後腦，又將他拖進一個熱烈的吻中，讓Chris只能發出嗚咽聲作為回答。

 

Zach一手移往Chris的腰部，抱著他轉了個身，用全身的重量把Chris釘在地毯上更加深了這個吻。Zach仔細地舔拭過Chris口腔內的每一處，而Chris的手指在Zach的頭髮裡穿梭扒梳，直至他們兩人肺部的氧氣即將耗盡，Chris才戀戀不捨地鬆手讓Zach退開。

 

「親愛的，讓我去拿潤滑液來。」Zach跪起身，感到有些暈呼呼的。他轉身探向沙發他慣坐的那側，在扶手與坐墊間的縫隙摸索著。Chris趁著空檔坐起身把T恤脫掉，他看到Zach的舉動後瞇細了眼。「你在你那邊藏了潤滑劑，然後把訂婚戒藏在我屁股下？你藏了有多久？」

 

拿到潤滑劑的Zach轉回身，有些不好意思地笑著。「兩個月前。原本我是打算在你的生日時——也就是今天——向你求婚。但是我又顧慮到我可能必須先徵求你父母同意後才能向你求婚，所以打算感恩節後再說。」

 

Chris翻了翻白眼，「我又不是攝政期的淑女。」

 

Zach輕輕推著Chris讓他躺回地毯上，自己雙膝分別跪在他身側，俯下身從他的耳廓吻起。Zach喃聲道：「我的經驗可不是這麼說的。Robert、Gwynne和Katie都警告過我，如果我敢對你不好，他們會讓我後悔來到這世上。」

 

Chris嘆了口氣。「能別談他們了嗎？我不想做愛的時候腦海中還浮現我爸媽的臉。」Chris感覺到Zach貼在他的額頭上的唇綻開個微笑。他伸手把Zach拉下來，有些惱怒地啃咬著他的下唇。

 

Zach開心地任憑Chris蹂躪他的嘴唇，只是時不時地吸吮著Chris的上唇。他的左手自Chris的後腰處伸進他的褲子裡，揉捏了幾下他愛不釋手的挺翹臀瓣後，使了點力將Chris托起，右手便一鼓作氣地把Chris的繫繩短褲和內褲一起拉掉。

 

Chris發出一陣在平時他自己聽了都會臉紅的呻吟，但現在他根本無暇思考羞恥的問題。Chris不會承認的是，他愛死了每次Zach無意間展現出的力量。倒不是說他自己有多柔弱，只是他喜歡那種不管發生任何事都還有Zach在他背後支撐、有人可以倚靠的安全感。

 

顯然那聲呻吟也點燃了Zach，他的動作開始不像剛剛一直以來的從容。他跪起身迅速地把自己的上衣和褲子都脫掉後，伸手在地上摸索不知道滾哪去的潤滑劑，一搆到就急忙隨便倒了些在左手。Chris抬起雙腳，交叉搭在Zach的背上，這姿勢方便他的手指直接探向Chris的後穴。他探入一指徐徐轉著圈，陶醉地看著Chris意亂情迷的臉，俯下身攫住Chris現已紅腫的嘴唇。

 

但Chris發出不滿的聲響，Zach這才注意到被他忽略的Chris正微微顫動著的陰莖。Zach的右手抓過Chris的右手，倒了些潤滑劑在上頭就抓著他的手一起握住了Chris自己的陰莖擼動起來。而Zach的左手則一次伸入了兩指，交叉開拓著Chris。

 

Chris因為前後的雙重刺激之下，像是換氣過度似地一直猛吸氣。Zach見狀只是笑得狡詰，他放開了Chris的手，自己握著Chris的陰莖，緊閉雙眼的Chris沒能知道Zach的意圖。Zach低下頭將之含入嘴裡同時用力一吸，連雙頰都凹陷了。Chris背部猛地拱起，搖頭哀號道：「不不不，Zach！這太過了。」

 

Zach鬆口放開了Chris，他憐愛地拍了拍Chris的臀。「放心，才沒打算跟我的未婚夫這麼早結束。」Chris聞言惱怒瞪著Zach，Zach迎向他的視線露齒而笑的同時加入第三根手指溫柔地開拓著，斷斷續續的嚶嚀無法自抑地從Chris口中逸出。Zach的右手拍了Chris屁股後就沒移開過，不斷地揉捏著直到都泛紅了還捨不得罷手。

 

Chris勉力抬頭看著在他身下辛勤耕耘的Zach，「夠了別捏了，往後你多得是機會捏我的屁股。現在快進來，我等不及了，快點！」

 

「Yes, Your Majesty.（遵命，陛下）」要不是Zach雙手都忙著，他看上去還想行禮，Chris忍不住翻了翻白眼。

 

Zach調整好姿勢，扶著自己的陰莖抵著Chris的穴口淺淺戳刺著。因為漫長的前戲而飢渴難耐的Chris明知道Zach在故意逗弄他，但他現在完全沒有和Zach周旋的心思，他只想要他未婚夫那完美硬挺的陰莖立刻操進來。Chris搭在Zach背上的雙腳使力往下壓，Zach才順應著一鼓作氣地挺進，直到他的陰囊抵著Chris的穴口才停下，兩人都因為這滿足的感覺呼了一大口氣。

 

Zach俯下身和Chris十指緊扣，舌尖探進Chris微張的嘴裡與他的舌頭激烈交纏，但下身卻慵懶緩慢地抽插著，Chris想叫Zach用力快點動，但只能發出唔唔嗯嗯的聲音。Zach對Chris的身體可能比對自己的還要熟悉，他等到Chris已經適應了後才開始用著Chris所能接受最大上限的力道狂抽猛送。Chris被操的大腦一片空白，除了斷斷續續地低吟Zach的名字外說不出任何一句組織過的句子。

 

Chris失去焦距的雙眼噙著自然分泌的淚液，泳池深處形容的便是如此。這是Zach最鍾愛的景色，他可以連續看上幾小時移不開眼。Zach心蕩神馳地吻著Chris的眼角，舔去所有滾落的淚珠。Zach如此柔情繾綣的舉動讓Chris幸福得簡直要哭出來，他雙手抱著Zach的頸背把自己埋進他的頸窩裡，不想讓他看到自己此刻泫然欲泣的表情。

 

Zach放輕了力道卻加快了挺進的速度，他吸吮著Chris小巧的耳垂，喃聲道：「寶貝，我們一起。」Chris怕他一開口會哽咽出聲，只拼命點頭作為回答。Zach左手伸下去握住了Chris的陰莖，用著他熟知Chris會為之瘋狂的方式擼動著。在又抽插十來下後，Zach用力操進最深處射了出來，同時手上轉了個巧妙的角度，Chris咬住Zach的肩膀也射了。

 

Zach伸手撈過一件衣服把手上Chris的精液隨性地抹掉後，雙手捧著Chris的臉忘情地吻著，而Chris的雙手雙腳用著像是想把對方揉進體內的力道緊緊纏著Zach。他們貼著彼此的唇不停喘著，努力平復著因為剛經歷此生最完美的高潮而激烈跳動像是要蹦出胸腔的心跳。

 

Chris想掩飾他剛才情難自制的反應，打趣道：「我想作為一個未婚夫，這樣的表現算是及格了。」

 

Zach拉開了一點距離，看著Chris紅通通像是才剛哭過的眼睛，決定還是別揭穿他的好。所以只是以同樣戲謔的語氣回道：「嗯？就只是及格而已嗎，陛下？你對我的伺侯不滿意嗎，你相不相信我可以馬上再來一輪？」Chris翹起嘴角痞笑：「你就吹吧你，當我們第一次做愛啊，我會不知道你的不應期多久嗎？」Zach只是鼻孔噴氣哼哼了幾聲。

 

Chris拉了拉Zach的胸毛，對他擠眉弄眼著。Zach翻了翻白眼，抱著Chris滾了一圈。Chris滿意地笑著，全身放鬆地趴在Zach身上，這是他最喜歡的性愛後的抱抱溫存姿勢。在Zach胸口蹭來蹭去的小腦袋這時看到了剛才一不注意就掉到一邊去的戒指，Chris努力伸長了手去搆，一個重心不穩差點從Zach身上摔下去。Zach雙手分別按著他的背和屁股以穩住他，Chris搆到戒指縮回來後半心半意地瞪了他一眼。Zach捏了幾下Chris的臀肉作為回應，換來了肩膀上的一拳。

 

Chris把戒指戴到自己的左手無名指上，舉起手欣賞著，他感到那股想哭的衝動再度湧現。「Zach，這真是太美了。」

 

Zach微笑地拉下Chris的手，深深地望進Chris蔚藍的眼底，虔誠地吻上戒面。「生日快樂，Mrs Quinto。」

 

Chris既莫可奈何又羞澀地笑了，「只准你今天這麼叫。」

 

「Yes, Your Majesty.」

  
  


-Fin-

 


End file.
